paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ezcry4t3d
Talk to ezcry4t3d Direct a message to me by hitting the blue edit button with the pencil on it and adding your text to the bottom of the page. Start your text with a subject line using "Heading 2" in visual mode or Subject text in Source mode. Be sure to sign your edit with the signature button or ~~~~. Ezcry4t3d 19:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) playing on ipad2 I see people complaining that they have no tourists and the standard advice is that the need to make sure there is a sidewalk to the administration building. Once during my constant remodeling, I deleted the sidewalk to move it. Because I can spend a long time gettingkm it just right,I was without a sidewalk for sometime and the tourists did not show up, but their little bubbles appear in th lower left hand corner of land no top of th trees there. If I am remodeling and replacing sidwalks I just hit their bubbles down there and collect. I thought the developers did that to make sure you could interact with them. No one else ever mentions this in responses to complaints of no tourists, and I am afraid this might be considered cheating and will have consequences. The developers are so unresponsive I doubt they would ever notice, but I would hate to lose my island or be banned. I did not hack my game in any way; it just happens. I think this could be duplicated on iPad games at least, but I am afraid to put it out there to the community at large. 03:05, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I have noticed on Android that the chat bubbles also appear at the bottom left of the play area before jumping up to the appropriate tourist, but I had not tried removing my road/tourists to see if they could be collected down there. It is interesting that is is possible on iPad. Ezcry4t3d 19:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Cheater Your a cheater I hope they ban u Wow and you are a real hero by anonymously accusing someone online without any arguments or proof. CMONYALL 14:44, September 10, 2011 (UTC) First off, it's "You're" and "you". Please refer to this grammer and spelling lesson before posting anything further on the Internet: http://theoatmeal.com/comics/misspelling Second, I never said I wasn't a cheater. I played the game through without cheating the first time until it wasn't fun anymore. Then, when version 1.1 was released, I used the cleaning exploit to stock up about 3k € so that I could keep posting information on this wiki about the new special buildings for idiots like you to look at. The high $ and € on the screen shot on my user page came from using the training app to see how it worked on an island that is not even being played anymore. Much love, Ezcry4t3d 19:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Heading 2 Cheater??? No way!! There is absolutely no information from the developers about things like repair times and many other things that are necessary for game play. Someone taking the time to correct this oversite which is all to common with insight games is a HERO. The only cheating going on is by the developers who are trying to cheat you out of your cash and they will succeed, but this wiki helps us to cut our losses! 16:05, March 15, 2012 (UTC) No one is a cheater here. I would like to call it "creative players" ;-) ParadiseLover 17:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you I play PI hd on the iPad but I find this Wiki to be very valuable. I appreciate the efforts put into it. AK P-Island -- 20:03, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ez, Changed Christmas rink to look somehow normally. The rest is yours :) I appreciate your work here. Thnx, b Bogdanic 21:26, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I have a question on the trainer Hi! Did you find out how to give trainer access to Paradise Island files? I can't even open the trainer :-( PirateKitty8 10:44, February 15, 2012 (UTC) What image? What does this answer or have to do with my question??? I just want to know how to use the trainer on a phone that is not rooted. I thought you might have found out because you asked a similar question to the one who made the trainer. That was donderbus who posted that bit about the image after he copy and pasted my entire user page to his and I edited the image to mess with him. He incorrectly edited your section here instead of making his own, and also didn't bother to sign it. As far as the trainer goes, I can't get the one from ParadiseAdi to work either, and he still hasn't responded to my message about it. Ezcry4t3d 14:22, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah ok. That was really not nice to copy your page and then confuse others with strange comments. Thanks for your answer. I finally got the ParadiseAdi trainer to work. At first I was trying to figure out how to launch the trainer with elevated privileges, but there does not seem to be a way to do this on Android. So then I started looking for a FREE and working root file manager to chmod the saved game file. I tried quite a few file managers before finding Super Manager which is free and actually works after you go into it's options and enable the root option. The next trick was finding the correct /data/data folder, which was fun since there's about 6 or 8 of them on my tablet in various places. The correct one for me was found by hitting the "Back up level folder" option (in Super Manager's File Manager) repeatedly until it doesn't go back anymore, then browsing to /data/data/com.seventeenbullets.android.island/files/ and checking the box next to profile0.sav then hit the chmod button (Gears with red "777" on them) and check the READ and WRITE boxes under "Other" and hit OK. This will allow the trainer to work. I recommend you train and then go back in Super Manager and set the permissions back by unchecking those boxes. I think the game will do that itself anyway and it may flag you for cheating if you leave them and not allow further special events. I am not doing further support for the trainer, so don't expect answers to any other questions. ;) Ezcry4t3d 19:25, March 15, 2012 (UTC) PM I never seem to find the way to send a pm :-( ParadiseLover 09:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't think there is a way to PM. Email me at my username at gmail.com. Ezcry4t3d 13:33, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to interfere in your converstaion, but there is a way to send PMs over wikia. It is not described anywhere on wiia, but I found this in the wikimedia help: type paradiseislandhd.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/username into your address bar and it will take you to a page where you can add your text and when you hit the send button it automatically sends the message to the email address 'username' uses for wikia :) CMONYALL 19:17, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Awesome.. Gonna post it on my userpage talk blah too, so I won't forget! ParadiseLover 19:20, February 25, 2012 (UTC) They need better user manuals here, it's been a real uphill battle learning all this wiki stuff... Ezcry4t3d 19:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Spreadsheet Hi Ezcry, I made a version of the spreadsheet that can be filtered by level as well as the dates in the Basic Info available column. Is that something that would be helpful to you or others? Best, \ ^ / i l l WWarrior 21:13, February 29, 2012 (UTC) If done in a way that it doesn't affect the generation of the charts, I'm fine with it. If you are interested in editing rights to incorporate your changes into my shared sheet I'm willing to give it a go, but the last guy that helped with editing split everything up into a bunch of sheets to do charts for exp and such and then disappeared before completing any of it. I've cleaned it back up some (down to 2 sheets I think) but not entirely, and there's a lot of sheets that I don't think it's using that should be deleted eventually. My goals right now with the spreadsheet is to only have to enter new building info on a single sheet and have all the charts update automatically. It would be nice if you could sort those sheets however you want to look at them, but I'm not sure the formulas can handle that at the moment. Ezcry4t3d 00:22, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I have the spreadsheet with all the sheets. I'll have to look at the latest version to see what would be affected. It will be a day or two before I can do that. WWarrior 05:23, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I took a look at the spreadsheet tonight. I downloaded it and opened it with Excel (what I have) and none of the charts show for me. I see them online but not in Excel so I can't tell if my changes would affect the charts negatively. The changes I made are in essence: Add 2 new variables, one for the level you want to limit at, one to filter out the dates in the Basic available column. Added filters to the following columns in the Profit page: C, G, N, P. I don't know if others woudl find the results valuable. As someone still working up through the levels it is useful to me. The only thing I'm not happy about is the date filter, right now I have to use either 1,000 or some huge number like 100,000,000,000 to alternate between seeing the special offer buildings and not. I have not come up with a better solution. Anyway, if you think others might like the changes and it won't break the charts, let me know. WWarrior 05:00, March 2, 2012 (UTC) If you don't mind sending me a copy of your spreadsheet I'd like to look at how you're filtering. ezcry4t3d@gmail.com Ezcry4t3d 14:16, March 2, 2012 (UTC)